cparmycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Dialga80
After Watex discontinued the Watex Warriors, Dialga made a website and continued to keep them alive, in hope of one day returning to watex era sizes. About Dialga80 Dialga80 cared about the army. He was a nice leader. No, he was the BEST leader. Dialga80 first co-leader was Gambler21777. Gambler21777 set up the first ever WW chat box. So thank him next time you see him on chat. The WW has a long history of fighting the BB. Many fights occurred in that Dojo in Tundra. For all who go there that play Card Jitsu, just remember that Dialga80 and his troops were probably standing in the same exact spot you were, defending the land from the BB. Way back then, the WW used to be like the RPF. We had the Navy, Airforce, Army, and Marine Corps. Our own leader, Wii Mountain, used to be leader of the Navy. And Ark428, our co-leader, used to be leader of the Army! I’m not sure how successful these ranks were, but I believe that the leaders did a good job leading their sections. I mean, look at Wii Mountain now! The WW also had many fights with the MC. The RPF helped the WW out in many battles and they are our best allies. We owe them a lot, and I’m glad that they are a nice and generous army. Gambler21777 made the first ever WW mall. I got to say, it wasn’t very successful, but it was cool. Luckily, Lucario564 made a new WW mall. You can find it here: wwarmymall.wordpress.com Do any of you remember the SOWW? Well, SOWW stands for Spartans of WW. They were like an elite force. Black Mafias and Mumble05. The SOWW didn’t do much, which made in an unsuccessful elite force. But it was fun being in it (yes I was in it.). Sadly, Gambler21777 left Club Penguin. As Wii Mountain put it: Well as you know gambler is quitting and i decided to make a speech to show my respect to him. Well although I am not the person who knew gambler the best, I knew from the start that he was a great person on and off the battle field. Now gambler leaving is like a permanent scar. Your always going to remember it and i know for a fact that the WW for generations and generations will remember gambler. Now this guy wasn’t just a WW leader, this guy was someone who had skill. He could lead any battle, could overcome any obstacle, he can do many things that many people cant do. He probably has been through more that all of us combined. Gambler is a great example for all of us. See gambler was probably one of the best soldiers that’s ever lived. He did everything that you expect and much more. Now some people are happy that gambler is leaving so they can get a promotion, but many are not happy. See having a extraordinary guy come to this army is a honor and for him to leave its unspeakable. Its like Michael Jordan playing basketball and that happens to be his last game but you don’t know. See some things you don’t want to see leave and I’m sure that i don’t want to see gambler leave. He will be remembered forever as if not the greatest one of the greatest people ever. Now with that lets talk about elitesof. See people wonder why did he quit. Many think he left because he found out about this world war. Also he lied about a lot. Instead of being a dirt biker, he was actually a member of a club that teaches you how to go-kart. Also most peoples last words will be ones that you will never forget. Well what he said many will want to forget, but they cant. His last words were words that dissed the FGR, his soldiers and many others. See he just started swaring at his soldiers and he tried to hack lordcody. Also he is going to delete the fgr site because well he isn’t a good person. So now you compare gambler to elitesof: *Gambler is honest to his soldiers unlike elitesof *Gambler has more experience *Gambler wont try to delete the site *Gambler didn’t betray people *Gambler doesn’t try to take all the credit *Gambler tries to make peace while elitesof declared war every other day *Gambler didn’t say his army was undefeated when elitesof does and he has lost before *Gambler isnt bossy *Gambler actually works while elitesof just says he works Well that’s ten reasons while gambler is better than elitesof but i bet i could make a hundred. I hope you guys all see that gambler is a great guy….and better than elitesof in many ways. Wii Mountain out Nicely put Wii Mountain. Then, Dialga80 left. This was a sad day for WW.